Mysz
Mysz (ang. Mouse) - kocur, pojawiający się w "Wizji Ćmiego Lotu". Dawniej kot żyjący na farmie wraz z Krową. Jego obecny status jest nieznany. Wygląd Mysz jest małym, brązowym kocurkiem z bursztynowymi oczami Wyjawione w "Wizji Ćmiego Lotu", lista kotów i poszarzałym pyskiem Wyjawione w "Wizji Ćmiego Lotu", strona 79. Fabuła Wizja Ćmiego Lotu Kiedy Ćmi Lot zostaje uratowana przed psem przez Micaha, za nią ktoś miauczy, że powinna być szybsza. Dwa koty otaczają Ćmi Lot, a kiedy czarno-biała kotka mówi jej, że muszą odejść, Mysz, choć nienazwany, popycha ją w stronę żywopłotu i namawia, by natychmiast odeszła. Kiedy zielonooka obawia się pręgowanego kocura, a on pyta, czy mówi o kocurze i wymienia rozbawione spojrzenie z pulchną kotką. Krowa prowadzi ją do stodoły, a Mysz zwalnia pozwalając jej przejść przez żywopłot. Ćmi Lot ma nadzieję, że te dwa koty mają rację mówiąc, że Micah nie potrzebuje pomocy. Wewnątrz stodoły, Krowa wspina się po drabinie, a Mysz idzie za dwoma kotkami. Ćmi Lot pyta, czy krowy w stodole są niebezpieczne, a Mysz odpowiada, że są niezdarne, ale nie wredne i że będzie bezpieczna, jeśli będzie trzymała się z daleka od ich kopyt. Gdy przychodzi kolej białej kotki, żeby wspiąć się po ogrodzeniu, pyta, co to za miejsce. Brązowy kocur popycha ją na pierwszy szczebel i wyjaśnia, że jest to stodoła, w której Dwunożni przechowują swoje siano na poddaszu i trzymają krowy poniżej. Dodaje, że Dwunożni są przyzwyczajeni do tego, że tam są i nie będą im przeszkadzać. Ćmi Lot zastanawia się, czy koty są pieszczochami, a kiedy wchodzi się na następny szczebel, jedna z jej tylnych łapek ślizga się i uderza Mysz w pysk. Przeprasza go, a kocur na to prycha, otrzepując futro i zapewniając ją, że ciężko jest wspiąć się po drabinie po raz pierwszy, zachęcając ją do dalszej wspinaczki. Po tym jak Ćmi Lot wspięła się na szczyt, kocurek wkrótce ląduje obok białek kotki i pociesza ją, że jest bezpieczna, ponieważ psy nie mogą wspinać się po drabinach. Młoda kotka martwi się o Micaha ale Krowa mówi jej, że rudy kocur jest szybki i sprytny, a brązowy kot zgadza się, że żaden pies nigdy go nie dogonił. Kiedy Ćmi Lot przedstawia się, pyta, czy oba koty są pieszczochami, kocur kładzie się i rozciąga w słońcu, tłumacząc, że są kotami rolniczymi, które opiekują się sobą. Czarno-biała kotka przedstawia się jako Krowa, a kocur jako Mysz - Ćmi Lot uważa, że to dziwne imiona. Kiedy biała kotka tłumaczy, że jest z wrzosowiska w odpowiedzi na pytanie, skąd pochodzi, czarno-biała kotka spogląda na Mysz i pyta, czy wrzosowisko jest wielkim wzgórzem widocznym przy wschodzie słońca. Mysz to potwierdza i pyta Ćmi Lot, czy Klan jest jej rodziną. W tym momencie Micah wchodzi do stodoły. Kiedy Micah rozpoznaje Ćmi Lot jako kota ze swoich snów, pyta ją, czy ona też ma sny. Mysz odpowiada, że każdemu kotu coś się śni. Micah mówi mu, że w snach ściga tylko zdobycz, ale Mysz miauknął, że czasami śni, że te go ścigają. Jednak Micah mówi, że jego sny były prawdziwe, ale Krowa przerywa rozmowę młodych kotów, sugerując polowanie. Po tym, jak Ćmi Lot i Krowa powracają z myszą, Mysz zajada się swoją zdobyczą na strychu. Micah też przychodzi i zaczyna opowiadać o swoich snach, a Ćmi Lot patrzy na inne koty. Widzi, że Krowa je i Mysz już skończył, a teraz zaczyna się spokojnie myć w niewielkiej odległości, a biała kotka zaczyna mówić. Następnego ranka Ćmi Lot budzi się, jednakże posłania Krowy, Myszy i Micaha były puste, ale wciąż ciepłe. Zastanawia się, dokąd poszli i po niezdarnym zejściu z drabiny cieszy się, że koty z farmy nie widziały jej zejścia. Ćmi Lot przechodzi obok krów, szukając szczeliny w ścianie, którędy Mysz i Krowa weszli stodoły dzień wcześniej. Kiedy Ćmi Lot wychodzi na zewnątrz, Krowa wita się z nią, a Mysz spieszy w stronę Ćmiego Lotu za pulchną kotką, pytając, czy dobrze spała, na co biała kotka odpowiada, że tak. Ćmi Lot odmawia propozycję zjedzenia razem, mówiąc, że musi odejść, ale Krowa zastawia jej drogę, kiedy Ćmi Lot próbuje ją obejść, ale Mysz blokuje jej drogę. W jego oczach pojawia się niepokój, a on protestuje, że jest zbyt młoda, by samotnie wędrować po dolinie. Krowa błaga ją, by została jeszcze kilka dni, a kiedy Ćmi Lot ponownie sprzeciwia się, Mysz przypomina jej, że została prawie złapana przez psa. Krowa protestuje bardziej, ale zielona ćma zaczyna kierować się w stronę drzew znajdujących się za ścianą, a Ćmi Lot próbuje zobaczyć przeszłość Myszy i Krowy i zastanawia się, czy będzie musiała z nimi walczyć, aby się wydostać. Ćmi Lot błaga, by ją puścili i Micah mówi, że powinni pozwolić jej odejść i sugeruje, że pójdzie z nią. Mysz jest tym zaskoczony, a drugi kocur wyjaśnia mu, że wtedy Krowa nie będzie się musiała martwić. Ćmi Lot zgadza się, że może iść, ale zauważa, że muszą wtedy odejść, a kiedy Krowa protestuje bardziej, Micah zapewnia ją, że znowu ją zobaczy. Mysz ma ciemne oczy i opuszcza pysk. Kocur mówi, że wiele kotów tak mówi, ale po wędrówce kot rzadko wraca. Chociaż Ćmi lot jest zła na koty farmerskie, niecierpliwie podąża za ćmą, pośpiesznie dziękuje Krowie i Myszy za wszystko zanim odchodzi. Później, kiedy Ćmi Lot i Kamienne Serce zbierają pokrzywy poza obozem Klanu Cienia, Ćmi Lot wyczuwa zapach innych kotów i widzi dwie sylwetki na drzewie. Krowa woła ją po imieniu, a Mysz porusza ogonem, dodając, że myśleli, iż nigdy jej nie zobaczą. Ćmi Lot zdaje sobie sprawę, kim są i biegnie do nich, wykrzykując ich imiona. Krowa wyjaśnia, że słyszeli o Micahu, a kocur smutno pyta, czy cierpiał, na co kotka odpowiada, że niezbyt długo. Mysz chyli głowę przed Kamiennym Sercem i pyta, czy to nie problem, iż tutaj przybyli. Wyjaśnia, że przeszli przez wrzosowisko, szukając Micaha, ale zostali poinformowani przez kota o imieniu Janowcowe Futro o wypadku. Kamienne Serce sugeruje pójście do obozu, podnosząc zioła, a koty farmerskie wydają się być zmieszane. Mysz rozgląda się po lesie, zastanawiając się, czy jest tu jakaś zdobycz, ale Kamienne Serce wyjaśnia, że używają pokrzywy jako zioła. Koty wracają do obozu, a gdy Kamienne Serce ciągnie wiązkę pokrzywy po ziemi, brązowy kocur oferuje mu pomoc. Kiedy koty są w pobliżu obozu, Krucza Skóra podchodzi do wejścia i węszy w powietrzu, zwężając oczy na widok Krowy i Myszy. Ćmi Lot wyjaśnia, że mieszkali w tej samej farmie co Micah. Wysoki Cień wysuwa się z obozu i pyta, czy mają gości. Przywódczyni Klanu Cienia wita włóczęgów, którzy dzielą zdobycz. Wysoki Cień, Krowa, Ćmi Lot i Krucza Skóra kierują się w stronę obozu, a Kamienne Serce i Mysz niosą ze sobą pokrzywy. W obozie kocięta Jałowcowej Gałązki zauważają wizytę Krowy and Myszy, a Zwisający Liść mówi Zmierzchowemu Nosowi, że mają gości. Ćmi Lot prowadzi Krowę i Mysz do kociaków jako przyjaciele Micaha. Podczas gdy Ćmi Lot, Krowa i kociaki rozmawiają, Mysz pomaga Kamiennemu Sercu wciągnąć pokrzywy wysoko w stronę ściany obozu. Kiedy Krowa wyjawia Ćmiemu Lotowi, że będzie miała kociaki, młody medyk chce wrócić do obozu i patrzy na Krowę oraz Mysz, przepraszając, że musiała odejść tak szybko po przybyciu. Galeria Bazy postaci Mouse rogue.png|Jako włóczęga Przypisy en:Mouse (MFV) de:Maus (MFV) fi:Mouse fr:Mouse ru:Мышь Kategoria:Włóczędzy Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty bez potomstwa Kategoria:Koty bez klanu Kategoria:Koty bez partnera